VERDADERO CULPABLE
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 130. Tras ver a Zeno sufrir después de ser calcinado en la mansión de Tao, Yun lloró de angustia. Pero también sentía rabia, no sabía por qué. Aunque después de una charla con el dragón amarillo finalmente descubre el motivo.
1. Chapter 1: Recuerdos

**VERDADERO CULPABLE**

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

Yun se encontraba despiezando los conejos que Yona había cazado para la cena. Esta vez necesitarían mucha comida porque, además de los ocho miembros habituales del grupo, tenía que contar con las nuevas adiciones temporales, Tao, Voldo, Argila y todos sus gatos.

La verdad era que ninguno de ellos le había pedido que cocinara también para ellos, pero el orgullo de cocinero de Yun le impedía dejar a gente sin comer mientras pudiera evitarlo, además de que le venía bien tener la mente ocupada. Más bien, quería tenerla ocupada. No quería rememorar más los últimos acontecimientos. Se había prometido que no iba a llorar más, y si pensaba en ello lo haría.

Sin embargo, como se encontraba solo dentro de la cueva que se había convertido en su refugio temporal, ya que los demás estaban cazando, pescando, recolectando hierbas, recogiendo leña o simplemente teniendo combates de entrenamiento entre ellos, la verdad era que le estaba resultando muy difícil evitar que los recuerdos invadieran su mente.

Trató de concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos, despiezando los conejos con quizás bastante más ímpetu del necesario. Pero, como era de esperar, esa tarea mecánica que había realizado cientos de veces antes no era suficiente para distraer a su privilegiada mente, para evitar que siguiera pensando. Así fue como se encontró recordándolo todo otra vez en contra de su voluntad.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

El ataque que habían recibido en la mansión de Tao había sido completamente inesperado. Se habían visto casi inmediatamente rodeados por enemigos. Kija, Jae-ha y Shin-Ah se habían ocupado de luchar contra la mayor parte de ellos, impidiendo que estos entraran en la mansión, mientras que Hak y Yona acompañados de Voldo se dirigían dentro de la mansión en busca de Tao.

Yun había sido dejado atrás como de costumbre, ya que combatir nunca había sido su fuerte, y Zeno se había quedado a su lado. La verdad era que el joven se había sentido verdaderamente aliviado al ver que el dragón amarillo no hacía ningún amago de querer unirse a la lucha, decidiendo quedarse en un segundo plano como muchas veces antes. Por un momento Yun había temido que se lanzara sin pensar a la refriega ahora que sus compañeros eran conscientes de cuál era su poder de dragón, así que se sintió muy aliviado cuando este se limitó a gritarles ánimos a sus hermanos dragones desde una posición relativamente segura. A lo mejor simplemente el dragón anciano no quería arriesgarse a dejar a Yun solo, pero fuera cual fuera la razón lo importante era que este se mantuviera lejos de sufrir daños innecesarios. Como había dicho muchas veces, no quería volver a lavar sus ropas manchadas de sangre.

La batalla continuó, y era evidente que iban ganando, ya casi podían saborear la victoria. Pero eso era solo la calma antes de la tempestad, la situación estaba a punto de empeorar de la peor manera posible, y como no podía ser de otra manera fue Zeno con su desarrollado instinto después de siglos de vida el que captó la primera señal de la catástrofe inminente.

El dragón anciano dejó a medias un grito de ánimo para girarse a mirar la mansión con una repentina expresión de seriedad y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Zeno? – le preguntó Yun, sabiendo que el brusco cambio de actitud de su compañero no podía deparar nada bueno.

-Huele como si algo se estuviera quemando – explicó el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la mansión para al instante siguiente comenzar a correr hacia allí -. Zeno irá a echar un vistazo. Quédate aquí – le indicó sin siquiera girarse a mirar al muchacho y apresurando su carrera.

-¡Ah, Zeno! – le llamó Yun, tratando de retenerle y que este se explicara mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde y el dragón había desaparecido dentro de la mansión.

El joven genio tragó saliva y se llevó una mano al pecho mientras miraba el lugar por el que había desaparecido el rubio. En ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que algo terrible iba a ocurrir, y no estaba equivocado.

Poco después la mansión comenzó a arder como una pira. El fuego se había extendido a una velocidad alarmante, casi antinatural. Obviamente había sido provocado.

Jae-ha, Kija y Shin-Ah, que para entonces ya habían terminado con todos los enemigos que había fuera de la mansión, se acercaron a donde estaba Yun con expresiones de alarma y preocupación.

-Yun-kun, ¿sabes dónde están los demás? – le preguntó Jae-ha con un ligero tono demandante.

-Deben seguir dentro, porque no les he visto salir – le respondió el muchacho con una expresión que mostraba la angustia que sentía.

-Maldición. Debemos apresurarnos – declaró Kija, disponiéndose a entrar en la mansión en llamas con los otros dos dragones siguiéndole con paso determinado.

Yun se disponía a decir algo cuando de repente se vieron a tres personas saliendo de la casa. Se trataba de Hak, Yona y Voldo.

Los tres dragones se despistaron con la repentina llegada de la princesa y se apresuraron hacia ella, obviamente para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, haciéndola una pregunta detrás de otra.

Sin embargo Yun no les prestó mucha atención y se volvió a girar hacia la mansión en llamas. Ahora solo faltaba…

Se escuchó un gran estruendo, el muchacho inmediatamente buscó la fuente del sonido y comprobó de que se trataba de una ventana que alguien había roto desde dentro. De ella salió Argila, con una pequeña figura que debía ser la princesa Tao entre sus brazos, seguido de otros dos hombres.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí están! – exclamó Yun llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Princesa Tao! ¡Gracias a los cielos que estás viva! – exclamó Yona yendo al encuentro de los recién llegados.

Yun se mantuvo mirando el hueco de la ventana, con la esperanza de ver una cabellera rubia asomando por ahí, pero nadie más salió. El nudo de angustia que el muchacho sentía en el pecho se apretó dolorosamente, pero el chico se obligó a ignorarlo.

-¿Habéis visto a Zeno? ¡Él aún no ha salido! – les preguntó Yun.

Sin embargo las expresiones angustiadas de Tao y Argila no auguraban nada bueno.

-Por favor perdonadme – les rogó la princesa de Xing con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos -. Zeno sostuvo un pilar para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar. Aun está dentro…

-Lo siento, no pude salvarle… - añadió Argila igualmente apesadumbrado con la mirada gacha.

La sangre de Yun se congeló en sus venas ante sus palabras.

-Zeno estará bien – declaró Jae-Ha pareciendo totalmente convencido -. Se las arreglará para salir por su cuenta.

Sí, era cierto. Zeno era un superviviente. Jae-Ha tenía razón. Seguro que en cualquier momento llegaría dando saltitos con su habitual sonrisa bobalicona, probablemente con la ropa rota y manchada. Yun le reñiría por ser imprudente y el rubio sonreiría aún más ampliamente diciéndole que todos eran lindos cuando se preocupaban por él o alguna tontería por el estilo. Seguro que era así. Pero las siguientes palabras de Argila rompieron sus esperanzas.

-Él estaba siendo engullido por las llamas mientras mantenía erguido el pilar – comenzó a explicar el amante de los gatos, aún sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara -. Si se mueve la mansión colapsará sobre él, e incluso si no se derrumba… - dejó la frase inconclusa, tras el cual todos cayeron en un denso silencio mientras asimilaban sus palabras con expresiones conmocionadas.

-Así que… - habló Yun rompiendo el silencio, aún tratando de procesar lo que implicaba lo que Argila les acababa de revelar -. Hasta que las llamas se extingan… Zeno estará… ¡¿Zeno permanecerá dentro quemándose con las llamas?! – concluyó gritando la última frase en medio de su conmoción.

Yun apenas escuchó lo que dijeron los demás después de eso mientras luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control y pensar con claridad.

Sabía que Kija y Shin-Ah se habían lanzado hacia la mansión para entrar a por el dragón amarillo, pero Jae-Ha y Hak se lo habían impedido. Luego fue Jae-Ha el que se ofreció a entrar él solo en el edificio en llamas.

-¡No lo hagas, morirás! – gritó Argila.

Ese último grito sacudió a Yun y le permitió volver a pensar. Era cierto. Cualquier persona que se aventurara ahora dentro de ese edificio en llamas moriría sin remedio. Pero Zeno era diferente. Él era inmortal, ¿no? Su cuerpo se podía blindar con escamas como si se tratara de una armadura impenetrable, ¿no? Inevitablemente habría sufrido al principio, pero a estas alturas ya no debería sentir dolor, ¿no?

" _Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase."_

La voz cantarina del dragón amarillo resonó dentro de su mente, incluso pudo recordar su rostro risueño mientras decía esas palabras.

Zeno se lo había prometido. Podía confiar en su palabra, ¿no? En su larga vida habría sobrellevado cosas aún peores, ¿no?

-¡Pero Zeno-! – gritó Kija cortando la línea de pensamientos de Yun -. Estando tan lejos del castillo Hiryuu su regeneración será lenta. ¡Ni siquiera puede perder la conciencia, a pesar del dolor que debe estar sufriendo…! – la voz de Kija se cortó, al parecer incapaz de decir nada más.

En ese momento las lágrimas que Yun había estado luchando por contener se derramaron.

¡Cierto! ¡¿Cómo había podido olvidarse de que estaban en un reino extranjero?! ¡¿Qué clase de genio era?! ¡En estos momentos Zeno debía estar…

" _Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase."_

"¡Mentira!", estuvo a punto de gritar Yun, para contradecir a la voz de Zeno que volvió a reverberar en su mente, pero en medio de su llanto no encontró voz para hacerlo.

¡De ninguna manera podía estar bien! ¡Nada de esto estaba bien! Sin importar todo el dolor y las situaciones difíciles que el inmortal hubiera padecido y superado, sin importar que seguramente muchas de ellas fueran peores a su situación actual, ¡de ninguna maldita manera estaba bien!

Yun sintió mucha rabia mientras seguía llorando cada vez más y apretaba fuertemente los puños contras su boca en un intento de ocultarlo y no preocupar aún más a los demás. Sentía tanta rabia. Tanta. Por su situación actual, por lo loco y tonto que era Zeno, por su propia impotencia e inutilidad. Pero por debajo de todas esas razones de su rabia había otra más. Otra más que superaba con creces al resto. Pero a pesar de tener esa certeza no podía determinar cuál era exactamente esa razón. ¿Por qué…?

-¡Oh! – jadeó Yona, sacando a Yun de sus oscuros pensamientos.

El muchacho siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica para ver qué era lo que había provocado su reacción, y cuando lo vio no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse paralizado y contener el aliento.

Había una silueta, una silueta oscura, alguien estaba caminando en su dirección entre las llamas. La figura trastabilló, pero siguió su camino paso a paso hasta salir del fuego y quedar plenamente a la vista.

Un cuerpo carbonizado quedó en pie frente a ellos. Sus orbes azules, el único rastro de color que tenía, miraban en su dirección aunque no mostraron ningún signo de de reconocimiento, ni siquiera de que realmente les hubiera visto, solo mostraban una terrible frialdad que rozaba la más profunda de las locuras. Aún así, Yun reconoció sin dudarlo al propietario de esos ojos. Él era…

El cuerpo carbonizado se derrumbo, cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo, al parecer ya incapaz de seguir manteniéndose de pie.

-¡ZENO! – gritaron todos, incluido Yun, apresurándose en correr hacia él.

Al parecer ninguno había fallado en reconocer a su compañero a pesar de su lamentable estado, por decirlo de alguna forma, porque la verdad era que daba miedo mirarle. Era difícil creer que ese cuerpo consumido y desmadejado, tan chamuscado que solo se podía distinguir el negro de las cenizas en él, fuera realmente Zeno. Su querido y siempre luminoso Zeno.

Cuando Yun llegó a su lado le dio miedo ni siquiera tocarle porque tenía la impresión de que con el mínimo roce ese cuerpo chamuscado se despedazaría en un montón de cenizas. Sin embargo Yona no dudo y se arrodillo frente al maltrecho cuerpo para abrazarle contra su pecho. Este no se opuso a su tacto, es más, las ennegrecidas manos se aferraron fuertemente a la ropa de la chica como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Zeno! – le volvió a llamar Yona, como si esperara alguna palabra o reacción de su malherido compañero, sin embargo este se limitó a respirar forzosamente y gemir levemente de agonía mientras se seguía agarrando a la chica desesperadamente.

Yun siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas mientras observaba. Nunca había visto a Zeno perder la compostura de esa forma. Apenas se había inmutado cuando le habían apuñalado repetidamente el corazón, amputado los brazos o decapitado esa primera vez que les mostró su poder. Ni siquiera cuando había sido atacado por Seiryuu. Ni en esa ocasión que Jae-Ha les había relatado en la que cayó de cabeza al suelo desde una altura considerable después de saltar de la espalda del dragón verde en pleno vuelo. Nunca había perdido esa sonrisa despreocupada suya. Sin embargo ahora parecía realmente destrozado emocionalmente, desesperado, y si hacía caso a lo que había visto en sus ojos antes, incluso rozando la locura.

Para que Zeno se encontrara así… No. Para que se mostrara así ante ellos, sin máscaras. ¿Cuánto dolor debería haber sentido? ¿Cuánto debería haber padecido?

Mientras Yun seguía llorando y se hacía estas preguntas, fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo del dragón inmortal comenzaba a echar humo. Lentamente el color negro fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por escamas doradas. También comenzó a salir pelo rubio de su cabeza, que fue creciendo de la misma forma lenta pero constante.

Durante todo el proceso Zeno siguió jadeando y gimiendo de dolor mientras se aferraba a Yona. Cuando su rostro volvió a ser reconocible se pudo apreciar en él una clara mueca de dolor, aunque había cerrado sus orbes azules.

Era obvio lo mucho que estaba sufriendo durante el proceso. Sufriendo tanto. Yun tampoco podía dejar de llorar mientras lo veía, simplemente siendo un mudo espectador de su dolor. Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer por él ahora mismo más que permanecer a su lado y no desviar la mirada para acompañarle en su dolor.

Al parecer los demás se sentían igual que él, ya que todos se mantuvieron mirando firmemente, aunque ninguno más lloraba. Bueno, Yona también lo estaba haciendo mientras repetía una y otra vez el nombre del dragón amarillo. Por lo menos ya no era solo él el estaba llorando. Así no se sentía tan patético.

Finalmente, después de unos pocos minutos que parecieron horas, el proceso de sanación terminó. El cuerpo ya totalmente cubierto de escamas doradas de Zeno calló inerte sobre los brazos de Yona, por fin relajado y sin dolor, aunque su respiración aún era trabajosa. Todos suspiraron de alivio.

-Zeno… - le llamó por última vez Yona, esta vez en un susurró que más parecía un arrullo, a la vez que abrazaba más estrechamente al dragón que tenía entre sus brazos.

El dragón amarillo debió caer dormido o simplemente quedar inconsciente por el agotamiento, porque el agarre que había mantenido sobre la ropa de la chica se soltó, su respiración se normalizó y se mantuvo inmóvil en su abrazo con los ojos cerrados. También su rostro había abandonado la mueca de dolor para mostrar una expresión de tranquilidad.

Todos los miembros del grupo soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos el sufrimiento de su compañero parecía haber terminado por ahora.

-Siento interrumpir – intervino Voldo con tono serio, acercándose a ellos. Hasta ahora él, Argila y Tao habían permanecido un poco apartados de ellos, la verdad era que a Yun ya incluso se le había olvidado que ellos también estaban allí -. Es peligroso permanecer aquí durante más tiempo. Si vuestro compañero ya se encuentra mejor, deberíamos marcharnos y buscar refugio en otra parte.

-Es cierto, podrían aparecer más enemigos – concordó Hak mirando los alrededores con expresión seria, como si esperara que alguien pudiera aparecer ante ellos en cualquier momento.

Shin-Ah se levantó la máscara y utilizó su visión privilegiada para otear la lejanía y comenzó a señalar las que consideraba que eran las mejores rutas de escape, teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que estaban retirándose los enemigos que habían sobrevivido a la refriega. Después los demás comenzaron a discutir entre ellos cuál sería la mejor opción.

Sin embargo Yun apenas era capaz de seguir su conversación. Toda su atención estaba fijada en Zeno, que seguía dormitando en el regazo de Yona mientras ella le acariciaba cariñosamente el pelo y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. La expresión del rubio era de paz, como si durante todo este tiempo solo hubiera estado teniendo un apacible sueño. La verdad era que si ignoraba sus escamas casi podía olvidar el hecho de que su compañero había estado pasando por un autentico infierno unos minutos antes. Ese pensamiento le dio a Yun la templanza necesaria para detener finalmente su llanto y tratar de recuperar la compostura limpiándose los restos de lágrimas con la manga.

-Yun – le llamó Yona repentinamente, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Parecía que ya habían decidido hacia donde se iban a dirigir, porque el resto del grupo estaba recogiendo las escasas pertenencias que aún conservaban, obviamente preparándose para marchar cuanto antes -. ¿Tienes algo con lo que podamos cubrir a Zeno durante el camino? Una manta o algo. Se que no puede resfriarse, pero no me gustaría que pasara frío.

Por un momento Yun frunció el ceño, levemente desconcertado por su petición, pero luego miró nuevamente a Zeno y palideció levemente al percatarse de por qué la chica le había dicho eso. Hasta ahora había estado fijándose sobre todo en el rostro del rubio, para asegurarse de que ya no mostraba dolor, y antes le había pasado desapercibido en medio de su conmoción. Pero ahora que se fijaba adecuadamente, su compañero inconsciente estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo quedaban unos pocos restos chamuscados de lo que antes había sido su ropa, que apenas le cubrían nada, y sus zapatillas.

Yun tragó duró y se obligó a no llorar otra vez, dejando sus sentimientos de lado para concentrarse solamente en lo que le había pedido la chica. Miro a sus otros compañeros para ver cuáles de sus pertenencias habían conseguido salvarse del fuego.

-Kija, dame esa bolsa que tienes ahí – solicitó el muchacho, sorprendiéndose de lo normal que había sonado su voz porque aún sentía un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

El dragón blanco obedeció sin rechistar, acercándose con la bolsa que pedía.

El muchacho comenzó a rebuscar dentro y sacó una manta.

-Esto debería servir por ahora – indicó Yun, tendiéndole la manta a la chica -. Cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro le buscaré algo más adecuado.

-Gracias Yun – le agradeció ella con una leve sonrisa, pero esta desapareció cuando volvió a mirar a Zeno y se transformó en una mueca de tristeza y preocupación. Dejó la manta a un lado, y comenzó a quitar los restos de ropa carbonizada del cuerpo de Zeno -. Se sentirá incómodo si le dejamos con esto – se explicó la chica mientras continuaba su tarea.

-Por favor princesa, deje que Yun y yo nos encarguemos de eso – se ofreció Kija, aun preocupado pero con un obvio sonrojo de vergüenza en las mejillas y comenzó divagar -. Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encuentra Zeno… Él es un hombre y… Creo que no sería adecuado… que una señorita como usted… viera aún más de lo que ya ha visto… ¿Entiende lo que quiero decir?

Ahora fue el turno de Yona de sonrojarse, que al parecer acababa de darse cuenta de lo inapropiado que era que tuviera a un hombre prácticamente desnudo en su regazo. Yun se habría reído de su expresión azorada si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, pero ahora su sombrío estado de ánimo se lo impedía. Tenía la sensación de que si lo intentaba comenzaría a llorar en vez de a reír.

-Por supuesto – afirmó la chica, obviamente avergonzada -. Os lo encargo.

Con estas últimas palabras Yona dejó que Kija sostuviera ahora el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio y se fue junto a los demás.

Kija y Yun procedieron silenciosamente a retirar los restos de ropa chamuscada y a limpiar lo mejor que pudieron las cenizas que habían quedado sobre las escamas doradas. Ni siquiera sus zapatillas pudieron salvar porque, aunque parecían intactas a simple vista, en realidad estaban inservibles y prácticamente tuvieron que despegarlas de sus pies. Se encontró pensando que habría preferido volver a limpiar sus ropas manchadas de sangre que esto, desde luego habría sido mucho mejor. Sus ojos volvieron a picarle por las ganas de llorar, pero se las arregló para ganarle la batalla a las lágrimas, y se sintió orgulloso al no derramar ni una sola durante el proceso. Se concentró en el tacto rugoso pero cálido de las escamas, que indicaban que su compañero estaba vivo, eso le ayudó más de lo que había pensado. Finalmente envolvieron a Zeno con la manta y Kija se ofreció a cargarlo. Yun asintió y permitió que el dragón blanco cogiera a su compañero en brazos con relativa facilidad gracias a su brazo de dragón. Entonces Yona se volvió a acercar para acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla aún escamosa de Zeno y no se apartó de su lado durante todo el camino hacia su refugio temporal.

Yun también caminó al lado de Kija, mirando continuamente al dragón inconsciente de reojo. Se dijo que lo hacía solo para enterarse de si despertaba, y no porque sintiera la necesidad de asegurarse de que el dragón amarillo estaba otra vez a salvo con ellos y así calmar un poco la angustia que aún habitaba en su pecho.

Sin embargo Zeno no despertó hasta que llegaron a su destino, una gran cueva en medio de las montañas.

Después de recuperar la consciencia el rubio se comportó tan animosamente como siempre, bromeando sobre su poder y asegurando una y otra vez que se encontraba bien. Incluso llegó a decir de forma completamente casual que no le importaba ofrecer su cuerpo a los demás siempre que fuera de ayuda, cuando Argila le agradeció por lo que había hecho.

Los demás dragones y Yun le riñeron por su actitud despreocupada cuando se trataba de su propia seguridad, pero Zeno no pareció tomarse en serio sus palabras mientras seguía con su actitud bobalicona.

Yun no había podido evitar volver a llorar delante de todos, y aunque ellos seguramente habían pensado que lo hacía por la angustia y la preocupación, en realidad habían sido lágrimas de rabia. Sí, rabia. La ira que sintió cuando vio a Zeno sufriendo tanto mientras se sanaba de sus quemaduras volvió a él con toda su fuerza, y no hacía más que aumentar cada vez que el rubio aseguraba con esa despreocupación suya que se encontraba bien, quitándole importancia al asunto, como su el hecho de haber sido completamente calcinado no fuera la gran cosa.

Esa actitud suya le cabreaba, pero el chico genio sabía que su rabia no era provocada solo por eso, ni por lo inútil que se había sentido para ayudarle, ni por no haber podido evitar la situación, ni porque las ropas de Zeno estuvieran nuevamente arruinadas. Había algo más, aunque aún no había podido averiguar el qué y eso le molestaba todavía más.

Poco después cada uno había asumido una tarea. Dejando a Yun solo en la cueva como estaba ahora, despiezando los conejos que le había traído Yona hace poco y llorando una vez más por los recuerdos, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, por lo menos por este día.

El muchacho apretó fuertemente los dientes, y descargó la rabia que sentía con un fuerte golpe de cuchillo que rebanó de un solo golpe una de las patas de un conejo. No quería llorar más, maldición. Así parecía un maldito chiquillo. Tenía que dejar de pesar en Zeno y todo lo que le había pasado ahora mismo.

-Zeno ha vuelto – se escuchó la voz cantarina del rubio procedente de la entrada de la cueva.

Yun no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Perfecto, justo aquel al que no quería ver ahora.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquí os dejó el primer capítulo de este fanfic. Os puede haber resultado un poco repetitivo porque relata los mismos eventos del manga, pero esto es solo una introducción, os pido paciencia. Quería expresar los eventos del capítulo desde el punto de vista de Yun para lo que va a venir después, que ya va a ser totalmente original mío.

Yun y Zeno tienen una seria conversación por delante. De hecho la he tenido que dividir en dos capítulos más, aunque en principio tenía pensado que este fanfic fuera un oneshot, porque simplemente no podía dejar de escribir. Pero creo que es realmente importante que alguien hable con Zeno sobre sus tendencias autodestructivas, y creo que el mejor para hacerlo ahora mismo es Yun. En mi opinión lo que he escrito es algo que a todos nos habría gustado ver en el manga oficial, solo espero que os guste mi versión.

Como os he dicho este fanfic tiene otros dos capítulos por delante, que ya tengo completamente escritos, así que no temáis porque quede inconcluso. El próximo lo publicaré el próximo domingo y espero que os resulte aún más interesante que este.

Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2: Charla

Capítulo 2: Charla.

-Zeno ha vuelto – se escuchó la voz cantarina del rubio procedente de la entrada de la cueva.

Yun no pudo evitar maldecir por lo bajo. Perfecto, justo aquel al que no quería ver ahora. Tenía que tranquilizarse, tranquilizarse. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga rápidamente, para ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando, y retomó su tarea de despiezar los conejos tratando de aparentar normalidad.

-¿Has traído todo lo que te he pedido? – preguntó Yun al recién llegado, teniendo éxito en sonar escéptico.

Había encargado a Zeno la tarea de recoger hierbas, y la verdad era que le había mandado buscar más de las necesarias en un intento por mantenerle ocupado y lejos de él el mayor tiempo posible. No podía creerse que ya hubiera terminado.

-Sí. Absolutamente todas – aseguró el rubio aún con su tono entusiasta sentándose a su lado con un saltito.

Yun apartó un segundo la mirada de su tarea para mirar el montón de hierbas que Zeno estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, evitando deliberadamente mirarle al rostro, sabiendo que tendría su habitual sonrisa feliz y no quería verla.

-Sí, parece que está todo – reconoció el muchacho a regañadientes.

-¿Verdad que sí? – habló el dragón con tono orgulloso -. Zeno se ha esforzado en su tarea, y lo ha hecho rápido para demostrar a todos que Zeno está perfectamente -. Yun apretó fuertemente el cuchillo que sostenía, su rabia volvió a emerger ante sus palabras. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir repitiendo una y otra vez que se encontraba bien? Por su parte Zeno siguió hablando tranquilamente -: Además Zeno quería venir a ayudar al muchacho con la comida. Hoy tendrás mucha tarea porque somos más gente que de costumbre, ¿verdad?

"¡No te he pedido ayuda! ¡Solo lárgate a otra parte y déjame solo!" Yun se quedó con ganas de gritar eso, pero suspiró para contenerse y en vez de eso señaló hacia el otro lado de la hoguera.

-En ese caso vete ahí a cortar las verduras. Necesito espacio y me estás distrayendo. Eres molesto – se quejó entre dientes.

-Sí. Ahora mismo – accedió poniéndose de pie de un salto para irse también dando saltitos al lugar que le había indicado, arreglándoselas de alguna forma para que no se le callera ninguna de las hierbas que sostenía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hábil en esas cosas tontas y tan desastre para otras? Por otra parte parecía que ahora mismo cualquier cosa que hiciera Zeno conseguía aumentar la ira de Yun de alguna forma. Eso era malo si iba a tener que estar a solas con él hasta que alguien más apareciera, cosa que dudaba que sucediera pronto. Tan solo le quedaba ignorarle y tratar de olvidarse de que estaba ahí con él, pero que el rubio estuviera tarareando una melodía feliz despreocupadamente no ayudaba. Si tan solo se callara…

-Esos tres tipos son interesantes, ¿no te parece, muchacho? – habló Zeno, arruinando los esfuerzos de Yun por ignorarle, aunque de todos modos él se limitó a fruncir el ceño y hacer caso omiso a su pregunta -. El señor nyan es divertido. Nunca nadie había llamado Zeno-nyan a Zeno. Sorprendió a Zeno, pero las experiencias nuevas son refrescantes, ¿verdad? – le volvió a preguntar con una risita, pero Yun siguió sin responderle. Esperaba que así el rubio captara el mensaje y entendiera que no quería hablar. Pero no tuvo esa suerte porque el rubio siguió hablando animosamente poco después sin parecer darle importancia a su mutismo -. La princesa de Xing es linda, parece una frágil muñequita de porcelana. Pero a pesar de eso quiere proteger a su pueblo de la guerra. Eso la honra. Incluso se preocupa por nosotros, unos desconocidos, pidiéndonos que nos mantengamos al margen. Aunque dudo que nuestra señorita simplemente vaya a ignorar a toda esta gente y dejarles a su suerte. Seguramente querrá que hagamos algo al respecto. Aunque la situación es algo complicada. Si las cosas siguen así probablemente se tengan que preocupar más de evitar una guerra civil entre las princesas que de una posible guerra con Kouka. ¿No lo crees así, muchacho?

Esta vez Yun tuvo que morderse la lengua para no hablar. La verdad era que también le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto desde que fueron puestos al día de la actual situación de Xing. Se le habían ocurrido varias hipótesis al respecto y las consiguientes formas en las que podrían ayudar, anticipando que Yona querría hacer algo al respecto. La verdad era que ya había pensado antes en comentar el asunto con Zeno, ya que muy probablemente el dragón anciano habría presenciado muchas guerras y conflictos y pudiera sugerir algunas posibles vías de acción para paliar la situación.

Pero era obvio que el dragón amarillo había previsto que el joven genio estaría interesado en ese asunto y lo estaba utilizando como cebo para hacerle hablar, y él no iba a picar en algo tan obvio, por muchas ganas que tuviera de hacerlo. Además de que para abordar un tema tan grave necesitaba tener la mente fría, y ahora mismo no la tenía.

El silencio reinó entre los dos chicos durante unos minutos. Solo eran audibles los sonidos de los cuchillos de ambos cortando, cada uno en su lugar correspondiente. Por un momento Yun se sintió aliviado de que al parecer finalmente el dragón hubiera captado el mensaje y se hubiera rendido en intentar hacer conversación.

-El muchacho está molesto con Zeno, ¿verdad? – preguntó el rubio, dejando de lado su tono jovial para mostrar uno más serio.

Yun perdió el ritmo de sus cortes, sorprendido por su repentina pregunta y cambio de actitud, para luego chasquear la lengua levemente, mostrando su molestia.

Había cantado victoria demasiado pronto. En vez de rendirse, el dragón se había dejado de rodeos y había decidido ir al grano. No debería haber subestimado la paciencia de alguien que había vivido durante siglos.

-Te equivocas – se limitó a responder Yun con tono neutro a la vez que retomaba su tarea.

Después de lo que se había esforzado en ocultarlo no lo iba a admitir tan fácilmente, aunque a estas alturas ya resultara obvio. Yun era obstinado por naturaleza. Aun así Zeno hizo caso omiso de su rotunda negación y siguió hablando.

-¿Es porque Zeno ha arruinado su ropa, aunque prometió que tendría cuidado con ella? Zeno tenía intención de cumplir su palabra porque se trataba de un regalo, pero las circunstancias… - el rubio se interrumpió en esa parte, como si estuviera luchando por tener tacto con sus palabras y no supiera cómo expresarse correctamente. Pero solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para que a Yun le viniera a la mente una imagen del estado irreconocible en el que había quedado su ropa, y sus ojos volvieron a picarle por las ganas de llorar. Algo de su angustia debió reflejarse en su rostro porque el dragón inmediatamente añadió -: Zeno realmente lo siente. La próxima vez tendrá más cuidado. Aunque el muchacho dijo que no quería volver a remendar o limpiar de sangre la ropa de Zeno…

-Tampoco es como si esta vez hubiera quedado nada para remendar o limpiar – le interrumpió Yun sin poder evitarlo. Pretendía que su tono fuera acusatorio, pero en vez de eso su voz sonó más como un sollozo ahogado. El muchacho maldijo en voz baja por ello, y también porque estaba bastante seguro de que se le había escapado alguna lágrima traicionera.

-Zeno lo siente, lo siente. Realmente lo siente – reiteró el rubio. Su tono parecía sincero; pero, sin saber por qué, Yun en vez de apaciguarse con sus disculpas, estas solo estaban aumentando su ira -. La próxima vez Zeno será más cuidadoso, lo promete. Intentará quitarse algo de ropa antes de…

-La ropa es lo de menos, idiota – le volvió a interrumpir el muchacho, esta vez sollozando claramente.

La ropa. Zeno se estaba disculpando por la ropa. Solo por eso. No por haber sido imprudente, ni por haberles preocupado, ni ninguna cosa similar. Este idiota le cabreaba tanto…

-¿Qué? – inquirió el rubio, obviamente desconcertado y confundido. Como si no pudiera ocurrírsele ningún otro motivo para la actitud del muchacho si no se trataba de la ropa. Eso solo cabreó aún más a Yun, pero también se sintió agotado.

-Te lo hemos dicho muchas veces – comenzó a explicar Yun con tono cansino, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, como quien esta cansado de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo -. De lo que se trata, es de que tengas más cuidado contigo mismo, de tu propia integridad. ¿Entiendes?

Zeno parpadeó varias veces, claramente sorprendido, y luego volvió a esbozar una de sus sonrisas tontas y despreocupadas.

No, no lo había entendido. Obviamente no lo había entendido. Yun lo supo sin ningún atisbo de duda y se sintió tan frustrado. ¿Por qué este tipo con siglos de vida, que debería ser tan sabio, no podía entender algo tan obvio? Le cabreaba tanto, pero a la vez le entristecía. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender?

-Ah, se trata de eso. El muchacho es tan lindo por preocuparse por Zeno – la sonrisa del rubio era de genuina felicidad, pero parecía una de esas sonrisas que les dirigían los padres a sus hijos cuando les decían alguna ocurrencia que les parecía graciosa. Le cabreaba tanto… -. Pero el muchacho no tiene que preocuparse por Zeno, ¿ves? – le preguntó a la vez que se remangaba una manga para dejar a la vista su brazo -. La piel de Zeno vuelve a estar lisa y suave como la de un bebé. Zeno está bien.

" _Zeno estará bien pase lo que pase"._

Esta vez no dijo concretamente esas palabras, pero de todos modos Yun volvió a oírlas en el interior de su mente. Recordó la sonrisa que mostró el rubio esa vez mientras lo decía. Había sido tranquilizadora, pero a la vez nostálgica, y había habido otra emoción más que el muchacho había percibido pero no había sido capaz de identificar y se había sentido extrañamente frustrado por ello.

La imagen del Zeno del pasado se desvaneció de su mente y sintió la necesidad de girarse para ver la expresión que estaba haciendo Zeno ahora, en el presente. El muchacho levantó la vista de su ya olvidada tarea y ahí estaba, tal y como había previsto, esa misma sonrisa agridulce en el rostro de su anciano compañero. Aunque esta vez, como si se tratara de una revelación, Yun supo cuál era la emoción que había sido incapaz de nombrar en el pasado. Era resignación. Total y completa resignación, aunque sin amargura. Simplemente la aceptación de algo que había demostrado ser irrefutable. Era la resignación de alguien que ya se había rendido ante lo inevitable y simplemente lo aceptaba.

De alguna forma esa certeza rompió algo en el interior de Yun, porque perdió completamente el autocontrol y toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo se desbordó sin remedio.

-¡Mentira! – gritó el joven genio con todas sus fuerzas, fulminando a Zeno con la mirada con fuego en los ojos, como si le estuviera retando a rebatirle.

-¿Muchacho? – inquirió Zeno preocupado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo por su repentino arrebato. Solo acertó a alzar sus manos frente a él, en un gesto que llamaba a la tranquilidad, pero Yun ya no podía callarse. Diría todo lo que le había estado quemando por dentro.

-¡Es mentira! – reiteró el joven con igual determinación -. ¡Tú no estás bien! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Nada está bien! ¡No hay manera de que nada esté bien! ¡Así que deja de repetir que estás bien porque es mentira! ¡MENTIRA!

-Muchacho, calma…

-¡No me digas que me calme! ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Ya es hora de que meta algo de sentido común esa cabeza hueca tuya! – el muchacho clavó el cuchillo que sostenía en la tabla de madera para cortar con un golpe contundente y seco, que sobresaltó al dragón, y se levantó para ir dando fuertes pasos hasta quedar de pie en frente del rubio, el cual ya parecía realmente preocupado. Sin embargo a Yun no le importó ese hecho en este momento, solo quería hacerle entender de una vez -. Escúchame bien. No importa que puedas sanarte de cualquier herida o que nada pueda destruirte. Eso da igual porque de todos modos sufres, ¿verdad? Te sigue doliendo cuando te hieres. Y no te atrevas a negarlo porque pude verlo. Pude ver tu sufrimiento en tu rostro cuando parecías más un trozo de carbón que un guerrero dragón. Te estaba doliendo tanto que se desmoronó esa máscara feliz que te empeñas en mantener siempre. ¡Así que no te atrevas a negarlo ni a quitarle importancia con esa sonrisa tonta tuya! ¡ES MOLESTO!

-Muchacho, espera – le volvió a llamar Zeno, esta vez con voz y expresión seria, después de haberse levantado también de su sitio para encararle y agarrarle del hombro.

Sin embargo Yun se deshizo bruscamente de su agarre y continuó impasible.

-¡Entérate de una vez! No está bien que sufras, no está bien que sientas dolor, ni que dejes que te hieran tan gravemente solo porque no puedes morir. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo sin importar cómo te lo digamos? ¡No está bien! ¡De ninguna manera está bien! ¡Y no solo por nosotros tú…!

-¡Yun! – gritó Zeno con tono autoritario, a la vez que agarraba al otro chico fuertemente por los hombros y se echaba había delante para golpear su frente con la suya.

La diatriba del muchacho finalmente se detuvo, tal fue su desconcierto al oír su nombre de labios del dragón amarillo y también por su repentina irrupción en su espacio personal. Los serenos ojos azules de Zeno ocupaban todo su campo visual, le atravesaban y parecía que podían ver directamente dentro de él. De alguna manera tuvo la sensación de que era la primera vez que el dragón amarillo le miraba a los ojos de verdad, sin máscaras, y eso también le impactó.

-Zeno escuchará todo lo que tienes que decirle, lo promete – comenzó a hablar el rubio con un tono sereno y extrañamente calmante -. Pero antes tienes que calmarte. Relájate y respira. Zeno no se irá a ninguna parte. Solo respira.

En un primer momento a Yun le confundieron las palabras de Zeno, pero luego fue consciente de que casi estaba hiperventilando, podía sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón en sus orejas y había lágrimas cayendo descontroladamente por sus mejillas. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llorar otra vez? ¿Cómo había podido estar tan perdido en su propia ira y frustración que ni se había dado cuenta de su propio estado de histeria? Se sentía tan patético. Ahora que su adrenalina estaba decreciendo incluso sintió su equilibrio inestable y los bordes de su visión se volvieron borrosos. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que no le llegaba suficiente oxígeno a los pulmones por muchas bocanadas de aire que tomara. Sin duda había sacado de golpe demasiadas emociones que había mantenido retenidas en su interior y eso le estaba pasando factura.

El rubio le sostuvo con el agarre que aún mantenía sobre sus hombros cuando este comenzó a tambalearse y le animó a sentarse. Este le hizo caso y solo se esforzó en intentar normalizar su respiración.

-Muy bien, muchacho. Solo respira. Todo está bien – murmuró Zeno, seguramente tratando de sonar reconfortante, pero solo consiguió que el joven genio le lanzara una mirada fulminante. El rubio se apresuró a corregirse -. De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No está todo bien. Zeno y el muchacho tienen cosas de las que hablar y asuntos que resolver. Zeno promete que se esforzara en escuchar todo lo que el muchacho le diga. Pero por ahora solo respira, ¿de acuerdo? Respira.

Esas palabras sí que cumplieron el objetivo de apaciguar al joven, que tardó poco tiempo más en normalizar su respiración y así frenar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Sus lágrimas también se detuvieron. Zeno acercó la mano para limpiar las mejillas húmedas del chico con su manga. Yun se lo permitió sin oponer resistencia, algo agotado ahora por su anterior arrebato.

-¿Mejor? – le preguntó el rubio, después de haberle quitado las lágrimas de las mejillas. El joven asintió y Zeno sonrió feliz en respuesta. Por esta vez a Yun no le irritó su gesto despreocupado -. Entonces, ahora mamá puede seguir con su regañina. Zeno es todo oídos – añadió con tono burlón. Esto ya sí que irritó al muchacho.

-No soy la madre de nadie, y mucho menos de un anciano como tú – le contradijo cabreado mientras que el rubio solo reía divertido -. Y deja de hacer el tonto. Esto es serio.

-Zeno lo sabe. Lo siento, lo siento. Zeno solo quería distender un poco el ambiente – se explicó el dragón rascándose la cabeza y soltando una última risa, pero luego se cruzó de brazos y adoptó una expresión mucho más seria -. El muchacho puede empezar cuando quiera. Zeno le prestará toda su atención.

Yun suspiró pesadamente, inseguro sobre qué decir o cómo empezar ahora que había perdido el impulso de su ira. Pero el rubio esperó en silencio pacientemente hasta que el joven ordenó sus ideas, cosa que agradeció. Quería transmitirle lo que quería hacerle entender correctamente.

-Antes de nada, aunque pueda sonar obvio, creo no equivocarme al decir que todos ya somos perfectamente conscientes de tus poderes de dragón y de lo que implican. Después de todo lo que hemos visto, podemos afirmar que es muy improbable que algo pueda matarte.

-Improbable no, imposible – le corrigió el rubio con una leve sonrisa, esta vez claramente de resignación.

-No puedes estar completamente seguro.

-Zeno está seguro. No tiene ninguna duda de ello – reiteró, esta vez con una oscuridad en el fondo de sus ojos azules que hizo que el otro chico sintiera un escalofrío, pero se obligó a ignorarlo por ahora.

-Por mucho que hayas vivido, es imposible que lo hayas probado todo. La otra vez, cuando Shin-Ah fue poseído, dijiste que era la primera vez que utilizaban el poder de Seiryuu contra ti, ¿no?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces seguro que hay muchas otras formas que aún no has probado. Como venenos, por ejemplo. La ciencia ha avanzado mucho en los últimos tiempos. Así que no me contradigas y deja de interrumpirme. Estoy hablando yo y dijiste que me escucharías ¿no?

Zeno esbozó otra leve sonrisa divertida, aunque claramente escéptica. Pero no porfió más y le hizo un gesto al otro para que continuara.

-Como estaba diciendo. Es muy improbable que mueras, al menos por métodos más o menos convencionales. Por eso entiendo que quieras utilizar tu poder para servirnos de escudo, evitándonos daños y heridas que para nosotros habrían significado la muerte.

-Ese es el deber de Zeno, ser vuestro escudo – aseguró con una sonrisa brillante, aunque con un indudable tono solemne.

Yun le fulminó con la mirada por su nueva interrupción, y el rubio alzó las manos en gesto de paz.

-Sin embargo, aunque no vayas a morir, el hecho de utilizar tu poder no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, y tú lo haces -. Zeno abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el joven genio siguió hablando antes de que le diera tiempo a añadir nada -. Voy a reconocerte que hasta ahora solo has hecho uso de tu poder cuando ha sido necesario, dejando de lado la caída libre desde la espalda de Jae-Ha que considero que podrías haberte evitado.

-La señorita estaba…

-Aún así no puedo aceptar la actitud que adoptas cuando utilizas tu poder. Como si estuviera bien recibir heridas, que te desmiembren, te decapiten e incluso de calcinen. Todo eso no esta bien, porque a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo dolor. Y no está bien que consideres tu propio sufrimiento como algo sin importancia o algo que pueda ser tomado a la ligera. Sigues siendo una persona. Por mucho que quieras ser nuestro escudo, no eres un objeto o una herramienta de usar y tirar. No debes pensar de esa forma. Esas emociones son dañinas. Son autodestructivas. No está bien que te sientas así, que pienses así de ti mismo. Debes valorarte más, a ti mismo y tu propia integridad y bienestar. ¿Entiendes?

Zeno le miraba con una expresión de claro desconcierto y confusión. Casi como si Yun acabara de hablarle en una lengua extrajera de la que no entendiera ni una palabra.

Yun suspiró frustrado y angustiado, pero también resignado. La verdad era que la reacción de Zeno era predecible. Después de todos los siglos que debía llevar con esos pensamientos erróneos y autodestructivos, estos no podían ser borrados de un plumazo solo con unas pocas palabras de un muchacho, que a sus antiguos ojos debía parecer casi un ignorante mocoso que acababa de llegar al mundo y aún no sabía bien cómo funcionaba la vida. Por muy inteligente y maduro que se considerara Yun para su edad, eso no debía significar nada para un dragón inmortal de siglos, o más bien milenios, de vida. Corregir la actitud de alguien como él llevaría tiempo, mucho tiempo, seguramente más del que viviría Yun. Pero no por eso iba a renunciar. Todo se comienza con el primer paso, ¿no? Y él iba a asegurarse de que Zeno diera por lo menos ese primer paso. Un primer paso en la dirección correcta después de siglos dando tumbos en soledad.

Yun estiró la mano y le dio a Zeno un leve golpecito en la cabeza. Con esto el rubio finalmente reaccionó, saliendo de su desconcierto parpadeando repetidamente y llevándose una mano a la cabeza para posarla encima de la que Yun aún tenía sobre su cabellera dorada.

-Está bien si no lo comprendes ahora – comenzó Yun con tono paciente -. Luces como si tu cabeza fuera a explotar si sigues pensando en ello, y no quiero que te vuelvas más cabeza hueca de lo que ya eres. Nos arriesgaríamos a que se quedara la cabeza vacía – añadió con tono de broma y revolviéndole el pelo rubio cariñosamente. Zeno se limitó a sonreír, a pesar de la puya, y disfrutó del toque cálido de su compañero -. Solo no olvides lo que te he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque ahora no lo creas, es algo importante. Medita sobre ello de vez en cuando, y seguro que algún día llegarás a entenderlo, con el tiempo.

-Si se trata de tiempo, Zeno tiene tiempo de sobra – aseguró el rubio con tono jovial -. Además, la paciencia es uno de los puntos fuertes de Zeno. Si el muchacho dice que es importante, Zeno seguirá pensando en ello por mucho tiempo que pase.

-Entonces, te lo encargo – habló Yun con tono satisfecho, dándole una última palmadita en la cabeza antes de apartar finalmente la mano de la cabellera rubia. Sin embargo Zeno siguió tocándose el lugar en el que el joven le había tocado, como si quisiera conservar la sensación -. Pero por ahora, aunque no lo entiendas, por lo menos piensa un poco en nuestros sentimientos. Cuando te vemos sufrir daño innecesario, cuando te oímos hablar despreocupadamente sobre tu propia integridad, nosotros sufrimos. Así que abstente de hacerlo de ahora en adelante, ¿entendido? Esfuérzate por ser prudente y no verte a ti mismo solo como nuestro escudo. Si no, todos nos preocuparemos aún más por ti. Ya nos has hecho llorar a todos lo suficiente, ¿sabes? Así que deja de intentar cargar con todo el dolor tú solo y deja que los demás también te protejamos, ¿entendido?

Zeno parpadeó sorprendido por sus últimas palabras, como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de oír. Al instante después su mirada azulada se nubló y se volvió distante y melancólica.

Yun supo, sin ningún atisbo de duda, que aunque sus ojos estaban dirigidos en su dirección ya no le estaba mirando a él. Seguramente estaba recordando algo, ¿o quizás a alguien? No le dio tiempo a especular mucho más, porque poco después Zeno comenzó a hablar con un tono tan melancólico como su mirada.

-El Rey Hiryuu solía decirle a Zeno algo parecido – reveló, haciendo que Yun parpadeara sorprendido. Era muy raro que él hablara de su pasado, y más aún de Hiryuu, pero el rubio siguió hablando como si nada en tono monótono -. Aunque ahora Zeno está seguro de que él sabía sobre la verdadera naturaleza y finalidad del poder de Zeno, siempre intentaba alejar a Zeno del campo de batalla. Siempre le decía a Zeno: "No pelees, quédate detrás de mí. No dejaré que resultes herido." Tal y como dijo, protegió a Zeno, incluso de la terrible verdad de su poder, trató de mantener a Zeno en la ignorancia hasta el final. Zeno lo entiende, pero a la vez no puede aceptarlo – el rubio se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tiró de su pelo dorado, como si necesitara sentir algo de dolor o aferrarse a algo para atarse al presente y no ser engullido completamente por sus recuerdos, obviamente estaba angustiado. Yun nunca le había visto así, quiso hacer algo para aliviarle, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar el dragón ya estaba hablando otra vez -. ¿De verdad estuvo bien lo que hizo Hiryuu? Se supone que Zeno es un guerrero dragón, tendría que haber peleado junto al resto, pero en vez de eso fue dejado atrás. Zeno fue considerado el raro de los guerreros dragones, el único dragón que en vez de luchar por su maestro se escondía detrás de él mientras veía a los demás sufrir, incluso a aquel que se supone que había jurado proteger. Tantos murieron, tantos sufrieron, y Zeno no hizo nada para evitarlo. Si Zeno hubiera sabido sobre su poder, ¿habría cambiado algo? Zeno cree que sí, pero en realidad nunca sabrá la respuesta. Porque Zeno no hizo nada hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, hasta que ya no le quedaba nadie a quien proteger – el rubio se encogió sobre sí mismo, y por un momento pareció que ahora era él el que iba a echarse a llorar, aunque no derramó ni una sola lágrima -. Zeno aceptó beber la sangre de dragón para poder proteger a la gente, para convertir el mundo en un lugar mejor. Pero a pesar de que el poder de Zeno es ser un escudo, en ese entonces no pudo proteger a nadie. Zeno se sintió tan inútil, tan frustrado, que se prometió que la próxima vez no sería así. Durante todos estos siglos, Zeno estuvo esperando a tener otra oportunidad. Otra oportunidad para demostrar que puede ser útil, otra oportunidad para proteger a sus seres queridos, otra oportunidad para convertirse en un autentico guerrero dragón que lucha por su maestro. Zeno siguió adelante con la esperanza de que ese momento llegara. Y finalmente, después de tanto tiempo que incluso había perdido la cuenta, Zeno vio descender la estrella roja. Hiryuu regresó – una leve sonrisa iluminó el rostro angustiado del rubio -. Aunque tuviera otro cuerpo y fuera una persona distinta, la señorita sigue teniendo la misma alma bondadosa que el dragón rojo, su mismo deseo de proteger a los demás. Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu y Seiryuu también son guerreros buenos y honorables, como los hermanos de Zeno en su tiempo. Así que Zeno decidió que no se arrepentiría esta vez, que no dejaría lugar para los remordimientos. Si Zeno falla otra vez en ser un escudo, si Zeno vuelve a consentir que sus seres queridos sufran, entonces ¿qué sentido tendría que Zeno haya esperado durante tanto tiempo para volver a estar junto a todos? ¿Qué sentido tendría esta maldición de la inmortalidad? – el rubio alzó sus ojos para mirar a Yun fijamente. Este se estremeció, porque nunca había visto los ojos del risueño dragón tan vacíos y fríos como ahora, y el tono de sus siguientes palabras le transmitió exactamente ese mismo sentimiento -. Así que esta vez Zeno no fallara. Sin importar el dolor, el sufrimiento, la muerte… Este cuerpo monstruoso no perecerá. Zeno seguirá adelante pase lo que pase, estará bien pase lo que pase. Así que Zeno no vacilará. Con este cuerpo inmortal, Zeno tomará todo lo malo con él eternamente, sin límites. Zeno será el escudo inquebrantable que siempre debió ser, que estaba destinado a ser, porque ese es el poder que Ouryuu le concedió a Zeno – el dragón anciano esbozó otra sonrisa, aunque esta fue la más vacía que Yun le había visto mostrar nunca -. Además, después de todo, eso era lo que deseaba Zeno cuando bebió la sangre de dragón siglos atrás. Poder para proteger a todos a pesar de ser débil, para que puedan ser felices. Ouryuu cumplió el deseo de Zeno dándole este cuerpo inmortal a un inútil como yo; así que, aunque haya habido algunas épocas difíciles, Zeno en realidad debería sentirse muy agradecido con Ouryuu, ¿no? Al final, Zeno es afortunado por poder seguir aquí para proteger a todos.

Gracias a ese discurso, Yun sintió que podía entender a Zeno un poco mejor. Al menos, se hacía una idea de cómo había llegado a perder su humanidad y por qué se veía a si mismo como un arma. También por qué no le importaba desechar su propia integridad a favor de otros. También podía llegar a entenderlo, pero de ninguna manera podía aceptarlo. Porque esos pensamientos eran enfermizos. No estaba bien que él sufriera eternamente por el bien de otros. Debía entender que él también era alguien que debía ser protegido y merecía ser feliz. Le daba tanta rabia ver su forzada sonrisa resignada que no pudo evitar volver a explotar.

-¡Idiota! – gritó Yun a la vez que le daba al rubio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, este se quejó de dolor y le miró confundido y sorprendido, saliendo por fin de sus pensamientos y recuerdos -. Por supuesto que no debes estar agradecido por esto, idiota. Si deseas proteger a la gente, hay otras formas mejores y más eficientes de hacerlo que sufriendo eternamente con un macabro cuerpo inmortal. ¿Quién podría ser feliz con eso? Tú no deseaste esto, idiota -. Fue entonces cuando Yun lo entendió. Como si se tratara de una revelación descubrió cuál era el verdadero motivo por el que sentía rabia antes, cuando vio sufrir a Zeno por culpa de su poder. Aquel que no había podido identificar. En realidad era tan obvio. Quien más merecía su ira era… -. ¡Ouryuu es el que tiene la culpa de todo esto! ¡Ese dios dragón idiota! -. El rubio abrió ampliamente los ojos y la boca, obviamente impactado por sus palabras, pero Yun continuó impasible -. Ouryuu es el que tiene la culpa de que seas así, de que te hayas convertido en un cabeza hueca. Cuando me le eche a la cara le voy a decir unas cuantas verdades. ¿Quién se cree que es para aprovecharse de los bondadosos deseos de la gente en su beneficio, por mucho que sea un dios? Es de lo peor. A él también le golpearé por no pararse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos egoístas. ¿Por qué todos los dragones tienen que ser tan estúpidos, incluidos los dioses? ¡Qué molesto!

Repentinamente Zeno estalló en carcajadas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí este capítulo, que creo que es el más largo que he llegado a publicar en mi vida. La conclusión será en el siguiente, en el que también saldrá el resto del grupo.

Lo mire como lo mire, el párrafo en el que Zeno habla de su pasado me sigue pareciendo demasiado largo, de hecho extremadamente largo. Disculpadme por eso, pero no veía la forma de acortarlo, dividirlo o dejar nada fuera. Espero que no os haya resultado pesado o complicado de leer.

El próximo capítulo ya será más ameno y con algo de humor con el Feliz Grupo de Hambrientos. Porque después de tanto drama y seriedad hace falta un poco de humor para alegrar el espíritu, ¿no?

Por último darle las gracias a **CharlotteScarlet** por su review. Me alegro de que te esté gustando este fanfic y gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de mis actualizaciones, me animas a seguir trabajando en ello.

De todos modos espero que os haya gustado a todos, y nos vemos el próximo domingo con el último capítulo de este fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3: ¡¿Desafiar a los dioses!

**Capítulo 3: ¡¿Desafiar a los dioses?!**

Repentinamente Zeno estalló en carcajadas, desconcertando al muchacho lo suficiente como para que detuviera su perorata y se girara a mirarle, pero poco después se volvió a sentir molesto.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora? ¡No es un chiste! ¡Estoy hablando en serio! – espetó Yun, dándole un nuevo golpe al dragón en la cabeza.

-Zeno lo sabe. Sabe que el muchacho está hablando en serio. Por eso es tan gracioso – explicó el rubio risueño, antes de volver a reír escandalosamente.

Yun se cabreó aún más y agarró a Zeno rudamente del pelo para darle un tirón. Este soltó un leve quejido de dolor, pero sus carcajadas no cesaron.

El muchacho estaba a punto de volver a reprenderle, pero le interrumpió otra voz procedente de la entrada de la cueva.

-Qué ambiente tan animado tenéis aquí. ¿Podemos unirnos nosotros también a la fiesta? – ese tono burlón era inconfundiblemente de Jae-Ha.

-¡Esto no es una fiesta, idiota! – le contradijo Yun, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a la vez que volvía a dar un tirón del pelo del rubio, el cual volvió a quejarse de dolor en medio de su risa.

Yun pudo ver que todos habían regresado, estaban entrando por la entrada de la cueva cargando con los suministros que les había encargado recolectar a cada uno.

-Pues es lo que parece – le contradijo Jae-ha con una sonrisa ladeada, recolocándose el joven corzo que había cazado en el hombro.

-Zeno se está divirtiendo – señaló Shin-Ah, que tenía a Ao subida sobre su cabeza y a un montón de gatos entre sus brazos.

-Eso es porque es un idiota. No he dicho nada divertido, todo lo contrario – aseguró Yun con tono severo, volviendo a tirar del pelo de Zeno, esta vez aún con más fuerza.

-¡Ay! No tan fuerte muchacho. ¡Duele! Vas a arrancarle todo el pelo a Zeno – se quejó esta vez el rubio con una leve mueca de dolor.

-No seas tan quejica, solo te volverá a crecer ¿no? – señaló Yun con los ojos entrecerrados -. Además, te lo mereces por tomarte mis palabras a chanza.

-Es cierto, Zeno. Si nuestra madre te regaña deberías tomártelo en serio. Seguro que lo dice por tu bien – concordó Kija a la vez que dejaba la leña que estaba cargando en un rincón.

-¡No soy su madre! – exclamó Yun, pero todos le ignoraron.

-El muchacho ahora no estaba regañando a Zeno – aclaró el rubio con expresión inocente, aún sobándose la cabeza por el dolor.

-¿Entonces a quién? – señaló Hak, pasando su mirada a lo largo de la cueva como si quisiera asegurarse de que allí no había nadie más.

-A Ouryuu – le respondió Zeno simplemente, soltando una nueva carcajada.

-¡He dicho que basta de risas tontas! – le reprendió Yun, dándole otro golpe.

Mientras tanto los demás les miraban confundidos, claramente tratando de buscarle sentido a lo que su compañero acababa de decir.

-Perdona Zeno, pero… - comenzó Yona dudosa -. ¿Acaso no sois los dos la misma persona?

-Ouryuu Zeno no. Ouryuu el dios dragón – la respondió Zeno tranquilamente, aún con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

Los demás se tomaron unos segundos para procesar sus palabras, obviamente desconcertados.

-¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos finalmente conmocionados.

Yun por su parte se sintió azorado por las miradas de incredulidad que le dirigían todos, como esperando que le contradijera, pero el muchacho se limitó a cruzarse de brazos tercamente con un leve sonrojo. Ahora no iba a echarse atrás.

-Cierto, porque ese idiota se lo merece – reiteró Yun, con tono serio y levemente enojado.

Después del desconcierto inicial, el primero en reaccionar fue Jae-ha, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, siendo secundado por Hak poco después.

-¿A que es gracioso? – preguntó el rubio, volviendo a reírse también.

Yona también soltó una risita, aunque claramente estaba tratando de contenerse.

-¿Tu también Yona? – la echó en cara Yun, como si se sintiera traicionado -. ¡No tiene gracia, estoy tratando de ser serio aquí!

-Como dijo Zeno, precisamente por eso es gracioso – reiteró el rubio, aún riéndose.

-Pero, Yun… Reñir a un dios… a un dios dragón… es… - tartamudeó Kija escandalizado, aun conmocionado e incapaz de procesarlo.

-Me da igual que sea un dios, un rey o un emperador. Los idiotas son idiotas, y no tendré reparo en decirlo – aseguró Yun, totalmente convencido.

-Desde luego, nuestra madre es de temer – señaló Jae-ha divertido -. Ya pueden prepararse en los cielos.

-Cierto – concordó Yun, totalmente en serio -. Y no solo Ouryuu, también tengo unas cuantas verdades que decirles a los demás. Que no crean que se van a librar, porque todos los dragones son igual de idiotas.

Las risas se intensificaron, y Kija parecía a punto de caerse desmayado por el shock.

-Lo que decía, ya se pueden echar a temblar todos los dioses dragones – añadió Jae-ha.

-Pero, ¿cómo…? – comenzó a preguntar Shin-Ah, que se había mantenido tranquilo y callado durante todo el rato.

El dragón azul alzó la cabeza, seguramente mirando el cielo a través de la piedra de la cueva, casi como si esperara ver a algún dios dragón surcando el cielo.

-No te preocupes por esos detalles, Shin-Ah-kun. Seguro que nuestra madre encontrará la forma de hacerlo, no hay nada que la pueda detener – respondió Jae-ha a la pregunta no formulada de su compañero, con una leve sonrisa burlona.

-Puede que ese sacerdote con el que vivía pueda ponerle en contacto con ellos, eso si no se lo ha pedido ya alguna vez antes – añadió Hak también con una sonrisa traviesa, siguiéndole el juego al dragón verde.

-Es cierto, no se me había ocurrido – habló Yun totalmente en serio, para después comenzar a divagar meditabundo -. Sé que los dioses le hablan a él, pero no se sí la comunicación también puede funcionar en el sentido contrario. Si pudiera…

-¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Absolutamente no es una buena idea! – exclamó Kija aterrado y escandalizado.

-¡Haré lo que me dé la gana, además ya lo he decidido! – espetó Yun interrumpiéndole, retándole con la mirada a contradecirle.

Kija se encogió en el sitio y cerró la boca. Claramente temía más la ira inmediata de Yun que las posibles represalias futuras de los dioses.

-A mí también me gustaría hablar con los dioses – habló Yona tranquilamente por su parte, pareciendo levemente emocionada e ilusionada por la idea.

-Y yo – añadió Hak, aunque con su sonrisa traviesa quedaba claro que lo decía solo para añadir más leña al fuego.

-Por favor, por favor, no os lo toméis en serio – habló Kija con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y las manos en posición de rezo, obviamente dirigiéndose a los dioses -. No lo dicen con mala intención, así que por favor no provoquéis el apocalipsis.

-Relájate un poco, serpiente alvina – le dijo Hak, dándole una palmada en la espalda -. Si sigues así te saldrán arrugas.

-¿Qué has dicho? – replicó el dragón blanco, mirándole de forma amenazante para después devolverle la puya.

Mientras tanto, las tres nuevas incorporaciones del grupo estaban viendo sus interacciones silenciosamente desde más atrás. Voldo con expresión seria, Argila divertido y Tao obviamente confundida y desconcertada. Este grupo de monstruos de Kouka era de lo más loco que habían llegado a ver, pero curiosamente lo que más les impactó fue…

-Creía que Yun-kun era hombre – habló Tao, en voz baja para que solo la oyeran sus dos compañeros.

-Yo también, desde luego huele a hombre – concordó Argila, olisqueando el aire.

-Entonces, ¿por qué le llaman madre? Es más, creía que Yun-kun era el más joven de todos – añadió la chica.

-Cierto, cierto. ¿Entonces es mujer? – reiteró el amante de los gatos con expresión de confusión.

-Obviamente es hombre, idiota – intervino Voldo, lanzándole una mirada exasperada.

-El idiota eres tú, idiota – replicó Argila enseñándole los dientes.

-¿No podrías ser un poco más imaginativo con tus insultos, idiota?

Tao miró a sus dos compañeros discutir entre ellos, y luego al grupo de Kouka que seguía igual de animado diciendo cada vez cosas más locas. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Sin duda, no olvidaría su encuentro con esta gente, aunque fuera a ser breve como se temía.

Después de eso, todos terminaron colaborando cocinando bajo las órdenes de Yun. Les salió una comida bastante aceptable, teniendo en cuenta que no pararon de discutir y bromear entre ellos. De todos modos ninguno se quejó, porque era justo lo que necesitaban para olvidarse un rato de sus problemas.

Un rato más tarde, mientras todos estaban entretenidos hablando y Yun estaba ocupado recogiendo los dispersos utensilios de cocina, Zeno se volvió a acercar al joven.

-Muchacho – le llamó el rubio, rodeando los hombros del genio guapo con uno de sus brazos animadamente, casi provocando que ambos se cayeran al suelo.

-¡Zeno, ¿qué…?! – comenzó a quejarse, esforzándose por recuperar el equilibrio.

-Gracias, muchacho – le interrumpió Zeno, sorprendiendo al joven que giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro -. El muchacho es muy considerado, preocupándose por nosotros lo suficiente como para encarar a los dioses. Pero no tengas prisa en hacerlo, no tengas prisa – reiteró -. Después de todo a Zeno le gusta tener al muchacho por aquí.

-Lo dices como si hacerlo fuera una muerte segura – señaló el joven genio, alzando una ceja escéptico.

-No pongas esa cara – le reprendió el dragón con un leve tono severo -. No es prudente desafiar a los dioses, ni tampoco subestimar su ira. Te podrían maldecir.

-Qué se atrevan – se limitó a espetar Yun con tono retador.

Zeno parpadeó sorprendido y luego soltó una risita. Yun estaba a punto de regañarle por ello, pero al final se detuvo al mirar al rubio a la cara. La sonrisa del antiguo dragón siempre había sido brillante, pero ahora realmente parecía que estaba irradiando cálida luz solar, tan reconfortante. Yun estuvo seguro de que esa era la sonrisa más real que había visto esbozar jamás al dragón amarillo.

-Sin duda, el muchacho es alguien especial – habló Zeno, aún sonriendo para luego añadir con tono solemne -: Zeno nunca olvidará al muchacho, ni sus palabras. Zeno lo jura.

Yun se limitó a asentir en conformidad, sonriendo satisfecho, porque confiaba en su palabra y también porque tenía la certeza de que finalmente Zeno había dado ese primer paso en la dirección correcta. Por ahora no podía pedir más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¡Fanfic terminado con éxito! Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero tened en cuenta que el anterior fue bastante largo. De todos modos, ¿qué os ha parecido?

La verdad es que yo he temido algunas veces estar exagerando determinadas cosas, o cambiando o sobreactuando la personalidad de los personajes. Sobre todo con Voldo, Argila y Tao me he sentido muy insegura, ya que aún no estoy muy familiarizada con estos nuevos personajes, pero no quería dejarles totalmente fuera.

En cuanto a la escena final del fanfic entre Zeno y Yun, la verdad era que ya la tenía pensada tal cual desde el principio. Según iba a escribiendo el fanfic he ido añadiendo, quitando o cambiando las cosas que había pensado inicialmente, pero definitivamente quería conservar esta última escena tal cual.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado y os animo a seguir al pendiente de mis próximos fanfics y traducciones.

Nos vemos.


End file.
